Shy Girl
by HepCatRaven
Summary: Song fic to the O-Town song "Shy Girl," starring Whisper, Blaze, Tapper, Raven, Kelt, Skittery, Bumlets, and Jake. It's dance time at the Randolph Hearst High School!


The gym was done up in crepe paper and balloons, and the members of the dance committee were swollen with pride in themselves. They stood quietly by the doors, greeting students and teachers alike.

As was per-usual for Randolph Hearst High, the boys were crowded on one side of the gym and the girls on the other, eyeing each other suspiciously. One group of boys was circled around the punch bowl, watching the other side with interest, especially a certain cluster of girls.

A boy with black hair nudged his brunette friend in the side. "Man . . . check out those angels . . . "

The tallest of the group turned around. "Hey, my girl's in there, watch it. Can't I just go over? C'mon guys, I hate havin' to do this every time." He whined, gazing lovingly at his short-haired girlfriend. He gave a little wave and in reply she blushed a deep red and turned away. "Jus' because you guys are too scared to go over by yaselves doesn't mean—"

A youth in a pink shirt broke in. "Alright, alright! We'll go! Sheesh, Kelt!"

Kelt smiled happily, knowing he had – once again – gotten his way. He elbowed his friend named Jake and nodded towards the girls. "Which one ya goin' for?"

It was the same every dance, the guys would stand there, telling stories of what would happen if they went over to the girls' side, the night usually ending in both sides going home without having danced at all. The 'cool' kids were bouncing all around the middle of the floor, pretending to have fun, but really wishing someone had spiked the punch. But this dance was different; they had connections.

"I dunno guys. Let's see, we've got the short-haired one, who had to be convinced to take her coat off, but she's taken."

The other single guys – Bumlets, the black haired one, and Skittery, the one in the pink shirt – laughed appreciatively. Kelt, on the other hand, scowled.

"We've got the one in the dark green dress who looks like she's itchin' to dance. We've got the blonde who's apparently in pain, or something . . . she doesn't wanna be here, that's obvious. And last, but not least, my personal favorite, the one with the _long_ hair." He smiled her way.

Skittery looked over the choices, secretly having already picked his girl. "I want the one in green." He said, trying to come off sounding casual.

"I already called the long-haired one." Jake piped up.

Bumlets hadn't made a sound since he'd laughed the minute before. He was staring straight ahead, completely motionless and dumbstruck. She was the only blonde, and so stood out in dramatic contrast to her friends. He glanced over at his own friends to see if any of them were watching her the way he was. They weren't, which he found hard to believe. She was _fascinating_. Not to mention beautiful. He ran a hand through his hair and straightened his shirt. She suddenly lifted her chin and, for a brief second, their eyes met. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and she turned away again, leaving Bumlets with a stomach full of butterflies.

Jake grinned and motioned the group forward. "Boys, let's move out."

-----

Raven shuffled her feet to the music and gazed around, beginning to get bored. Her eyes fell on small group of guys headed in their direction. "Uh-oh guys, I think we've got an audience."

The one with black hair and his heart in his eyes was watching one of them so hard that he nearly tripped over his own two feet.

Raven followed his eyes and realized he was watching Blaze, who was absently tapping her foot and looking pained. She nudged her gently. "Ya got an admirer, Blazey." She grinned as Blaze looked up.

Blaze froze instantly. So he really Iwas/I looking at her! She averted her eyes quickly. "Oh . . . great." She mumbled. Blaze's heart was going a mile-a-minute, but she did her best to appear calm.

Whisper let out a girlish giggle as her boyfriend reached her before his friends and took her hands in his. They locked eyes and shut out the world around them.

Tapper approached the oncoming group and took one by the hand, he grinned over his shoulder at his friends before trotting off behind the outgoing one in the green dress.

As the taller of the two teens left approached Raven, dancing his way over smoothly, they locked eyes and much non-verbal flirting commenced. He stopped in front of her and gazed down. She looked right back at him, a smirk playing on her lips. He motioned towards the dance floor with his eyes, then grabbed her hand and they were off.

"Bye Blaze!" Raven called over her shoulder.

The remaining guy watched them go, then turned back to Blaze. "You wanna . . . ?" He gestured to the dance floor.

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Oh, c'mon!" He smiled. "Please? I'll bet you're really good an' you jus' don't wanna show me up, right?" His eyes sparkled.

Blaze's stomach was instantly invaded by a colony of butterflies. "No, I'm fine." She repeated, not convincing anyone.

He gently took her hand and led her out.

She didn't bother resisting.

_Standing with the wallflowers  
Wishing you had stayed at home,  
You kick yourself for coming  
When you're standing there all alone, all alone,  
The centers of attention   
Are busy making all their moves,  
While all the guys are looking at them  
I've got my eye on you,  
Only you   
  
You might think you're nothing special,  
You might be losing heart, you might be losing heart,  
But baby don't you realize,  
How beautiful you really are,   
  
Chorus:  
Shy girl,  
It's written on your face,  
A mermaid out of water  
Feeling out of place,  
Shy girl,  
Trying to hide a blush  
Caught you looking for a second,  
Felt my heart rush,  
Don't run away, Don't be afraid,  
Don't be shy girl,   
  
So beautiful  
Shy, shy, girl   
  
I'm moving in closer  
Slowly trying to break the ice,  
But it's hard to get a lock   
On your downward glancing eyes,   
  
You might think you're nothing special,  
But I'm about to lose my heart,  
But baby don't you realize  
How beautiful you really are,   
  
Now I'm standing right in front of you,  
I confess I'm nervous too,  
Girl you know there something going on,  
And not to give it a chance would be so wrong,  
Oh, baby   
  
Shy girl  
It's written on your face,  
A mermaid out of water,  
Feeling out of place,  
Shy girl,  
Trying to hide a blush,  
Pretending that there's nothing  
Between the two of us,  
Don't run away, Don't be afraid  
Don't be shy girl_

_-Shy Girl; O-Town_


End file.
